


Happy Birthday Aoba and Ren!

by Highkiller777



Series: Happy Harem Boys [6]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Aoba and Ren birthday fic!, Come Swallowing, M/M, Set during Happy Harem boys, Special Surprise, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: The boys throw a party for their lovers Birthdays!
Relationships: Clear/Koujaku/Mink/Mizuki/Noiz/Ren/Seragaki Aoba
Series: Happy Harem Boys [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672528
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Happy Birthday Aoba and Ren!

“Mizuki-san~ I found my gifts!” Mizuki looked over to see Clear with a couple small bags and a larger bag. “And the big presents finished! I was worried they wouldn’t finish in time~” He swayed a bit as he stood next to him. 

“They did?” He looked in the bags, smiling seeing the small boxes nestled there. “Did you tell the others?” 

“Wah! I forgot!” He quickly tapped his coil, taking a picture of the rings and sending to the group chat. Mizuki taking this chance to look at them while he was distracted, Mink had found some gems to match everyone's eye colors. He spent a long time working with others more skilled in shaping and cutting them until he had two gemstones with each color. They worked together getting a design for the rings and materials, and now they had them. 

With a smile he closed the boxes and put them back in the bags. “Clear, go on home and get started on the cake, when I finish I’ll grab the party stuff.” He gave a nod, leaning in and grabbing a kiss before leaving. Turning back to his own task of picking out a gift for them. 

“Excuse me?” 

~~~ 

“Ren~” 

“Hmm? What’s wrong Aoba?” Aoba was giggling at him while he was busy stocking the shelves. When he turned to look at him it only made him giddier. “Aoba?” 

“Ren~ It’s our birthday today.” Watching him lick his lips sent a heat to pool in his gut. “I know they others are working on the party but..” He held out his hand, Ren taking it out of habit and being guided closer until he stood in front of the sitting man. “I wanna give you my gift now.” 

“A-Aoba we’re still at work, Haga-san-” His breath hitched as he leaned in to nuzzle his crotch. Mouthing at him through his jeans and moaning. 

“Haga-san said he’s going to be out for another hour, when we finish stocking, we can leave.” He found the head, pressing his lips the best he can around it and humming loud, enjoying the gasp from his other half. “Ren~” 

“Guh-” Ever since Aoba’s memories had been almost fully returned Ren noticed a couple extra changes in him, namely his returned love of giving head. The others didn’t know, yet. Aoba was working up the courage to tell them, until then he seemed far too eager to indulge in Ren. 

Not that he was really complaining mind you. 

“Ren..” He whined, pulling away so he could get his pants open enough to free him. Ren taking a step back and undoing his belt and jeans before he was forced back in place; hands quick to get him out before Aoba took him fully into his mouth. “Mmm-mmf hmm” 

“A-oba!” His hands tangled in blue hair, moaning when this only seemed to make him suck harder, press the flat of his tongue against the underside as he slid off and lapped at the tip. His mouth was hot and wet, eyes clouded as he lavished affection. 

Aoba whimpered as he tasted him more and more, having hands in his hair was still new, but the thrill he could tighten his grip and fuck his face at any moment made his head swim. He knew Ren wouldn’t unless he begged him, this in mind he pulled off, pumping him with his hand while he looked up. “Ren-” His voice was already sounding rough. 

Amber eyes met his, he was panting hard, thighs twitching wanting him to continue. He noticed Aoba’s other hand was working himself as he did this, he felt his dick throb at the sight of him. Almost not hearing him speak. 

“Ren, please fuck my mouth~” He licked the tip clean, refusing to let a single drop go to waste. The hand his hair tightened making him moan, “Please Ren, for me~” He opened his mouth and took him back in, bringing both hands up to his hips to steady himself. 

Normally Ren would fight him on asking to be rough, but he was too far gone hearing his raspy voice and the look on his face. His grip in his hair tighter as he thrust into his mouth, panting open mouth and bending over as he chanted his name. 

“Aoba! Haa Aoba-Aoba!” His mouth worked him past the final push he needed, choking out his name as he came, his throat swallowing everything he gave. Releasing the grip on his head he pulled back, licking him clean of every drop before his hands moved to finish himself off. 

Ren pushed him to sit back in the chair, dropping to his knees and taking him into his mouth, fingers gripping his own hair this time as his back arched. His voice sounded well fucked as he screamed his name. “R-eeenn! Ren ahhh!” He only needed a couple thrusts before he came. Ren drinking him down and licking him clean while he came down from his high. 

He nuzzled into the hand petting his hair, their eyes meeting as they smiled and laughed. “Happy Birthday, Aoba.” 

“Mmm, Happy Birthday Ren.” Moving up they shared a kiss, fixing themselves. 

~~~ 

“Aoba, here for your throat.” They were hanging around the park waiting to be told if they can come home yet, Aoba’s throat was raw but he could talk normally at least. Ren handed him something he used to keep back when they played Rhyme. 

“You even remember the flavor.” He popped one of the drops in his mouth, sighing at the relief. “Sorry Ren, heh guess I need to learn some better self-control.” 

“You also need to tell the others, if this happens while I am not around you may worry them.” Aoba blushed, rolling the drop in his mouth. 

“I will tomorrow, promise you’ll be by me?” It wasn’t that he was scared, it was more of uncertainty how they will react when he tells them. Ren took his hand and kissed it, they held hands and leaned their heads together laughing. 

Their Coils rang, standing they walked home hand in hand. 

~~~ 

Of all the birthday wishes they expected walking through the front door, they couldn’t have imagined the one they got. Everyone was lined up, holding out two small boxes with rings nestled in. Aoba began to cry first, nodding before Ren could finally find his voice. They were pulled into hugs and kisses, rings slipped onto their fingers finally bringing tears to Ren’s eyes. It took a while before they started on the gifts everyone bought individually. 

“Aoba-san, Ren-san. Happy birthday~” They kissed him before opening, they had matching sets of headphones, with ears mounted on top. Aoba laughed seeing how Ren’s matched the allmate Ren’s ears. 

Mink wished them a happy birthday, kissing their temples before giving them both handmade scarfs and hats. “When you both come visit again it will be cold.” 

Noiz had given them both suits and a promise for the rest of the gift when they came to Germany with him again. He sat in the chair with a cloth over his eyes, jet lag hitting him hard. 

Koujaku giving them new kimonos, winking how he’d like to see them in them later. Aoba’s face going blood red while Ren laughed, hiding his face in his hands while the others chuckled. Koujaku kissing his hands until they moved and he got a proper kiss. 

Aoba and Ren looked but Mizuki seemed to be gone, a bit worried but everyone seemed to be in on whatever was going on. Clear coming over and taking their hands. “Close your eyes.” They did, feeling him kiss the tops of their hands before moving away. 

They heard the front door opening up and shutting, and what sounded like a child running to the couch, tiny arms wrapping around their necks and hugging them. Gold and amber eyes shooting open to meet the small form before them. “Aoba, Ren. I’m so happy my body is of good use.” 

“S...Sei?” He smiled and nodded, laughing when they both hugged him and cried. 

“Happy Birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD TO END IT SWEET


End file.
